Radio-Frequency Identification (RFID) is a tracking technology based on tags and tag readers/writers To “commission” an RFID tag, a tag writer may transmit a wireless signal including an identifier. The wireless signal is received by an RFID tag antenna and the identifier is stored on an RFID tag memory chip. Subsequently, the location of the tag can be tracked by tag readers based on the identifier stored on the tag. As examples, RFID technology can be used to track products shipped from one location to another, or to track vehicles that pass a highway toll.
While RFID technology is effective for tracking, counterfeiting RFID tags is possible. By counterfeiting RFID tags, unscrupulous manufacturers or distributors are able to sell fake or unauthorized products. Methods and systems that deter or detect counterfeit RFID tags are desirable.